dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
XERRD
Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Destruction, later renamed Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Dinosaurs and commonly abbreviated as XERRD, is an organization formed by Dr. Rex. It consists largely of scientists, many of which are former members of Paradox, and is most well-known for being the cause of the Dino Attack. History Formation During his years with Paradox, Dr. Rex felt there was something more he could do than simply serve the Nexus Force as just another Space Marauder. He decided to gather the highest-ranking and most scientifically-capable members of Paradox he could find, then propose breaking off from Paradox and forming his own organization, which would go farther into the wilderness of science than even Paradox would dare. In 2009, Dr. Rex made his proposals. Most people he approached accepted his offer to join a new organization of scientists and researchers. With fellow scientists Wallace Bishop and Chell Glados at his side, Dr. Rex finally defected from Paradox and returned to LEGO Planet with his followers using a large spacecraft they constructed, named the New Age. During the flight, they held a contest aboard the New Age to name their new organization. Dr. Rex himself won the contest with the name "Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Destruction". They also drew up the organization's emblem, a red X from the organization's name over the symbol of the Maelstrom. Upon the return to LEGO Planet, XERRD constructed a headquarters in the Arctic, where for the most part they operated in secret. Few other organizations were aware of XERRD's organization, though XERRD had dealings with Alpha Team and UlTech. During this time, XERRD's main goal was research and development into destructive forces such as the Maelstrom, as well as scientific and technological advancements in general. In late 2009, one dealing with Alpha Team allowed Dr. Rex to access his old files from his time as an Alpha Team agent. Among them, he discovered Evil Ogel's formula for the creation of mutant dinosaurs. While it was not the file he intended to find, he took it back to headquarters to examine with XERRD's technology. Dino Attack A change inexplicably overcame XERRD in early 2010. The entire organization, it seemed, became bent upon the extinction of the Minifig species and the return of dinosaurs, and the scientists felt it was their duty to help fate in its course. Therefore, their goal became to use Ogel's mutant dinosaur formula to create an army of Mutant Dinos to destroy Minifig civilization and create a world all for themselves. With this changed goal, the organization decided to alter its own name. From then on, XERRD would stand for "Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Dinosaurs". Destroying their Arctic headquarters, XERRD established a laboratory on Dinosaur Island, as well as other bases in other parts of the globe. They tested Ogel's formula on four subjects they captured from Dinosaur Island and Adventurers' Island, but were dissatisfied with the results. Three were put into stasis, while the fourth would play a role in their later plans. Due to the work of Wallace Bishop and Matthew Cyrista, a new method for mutating dinosaurs was created which involved tapping into the energies of the Maelstrom itself. A XERRD fortress was built on Adventurers' Island, where Maelstrom energies were found in a corrupted temple. The Maelstrom would allow future generations of Mutant Dinos to possess incredible powers, ranging from breathing fire to laser vision. In preparation for the Dino Attack, XERRD carved out a tunnel from Dinosaur Island to LEGO City, hid spy cameras around the city, built teleport pads to spread Mutant Dinos across the globe, and formed alliances with villains such as Dr. Inferno and Señor Palomar. They also hired teams of hunters who would capture dinosaurs for mutation. At last, XERRD sent out its Mutant Dino army to wreak havoc and destruction across the planet. Initially, the operation was a success, though had several unexpected failures, such as the evacuation of Minifig populations to Antarctica and the creation of the Dino Attack Team. As the year went on, XERRD secretly waged war against the Dino Attack Team, keeping its existence a secret while continuing to capture and mutate dinosaurs. XERRD was first discovered by Dino Attack Team when a successful operation to Dinosaur Island revealed the existence of the Dino Island Laboratory and confirmed Dr. Rex's role in the Dino Attack. XERRD also faced problems when the mesozoic morphing monsters attacked their main base, though allowed the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids to form a false alliance with Dino Attack Team. Due to XERRD's alliance with Dr. Inferno, it was able to keep a close eye on the Dino Attack Team's Goo Caverns campaign. During the LEGO Island campaign, the Dino Attack Team battled XERRD operatives in their secret LEGO Island Laboratory, which was overseen by the Brickspider Bot v1.0. Unfortunately, XERRD felt the Maelstrom slipping out of its grasp. After Brickster-Bots and FMB-Bots invaded Dinosaur Island and continuously harassed XERRD through guerrilla warfare, Dr. Rex decided to send XERRD's highest-ranking operatives, such as Dr. Bishop and Dr. Glados, to the XERRD Fortress at Adventurers' Island to secure the Maelstrom Temple. At this fortress, XERRD scientists and guards fought against an invading group of Dino Attack agents, during which they employed the base's defenses such as neurotoxins. When Dino Attack grew too successful, Señor Palomar ordered Skeleton Mummies to overtake the fortress and kill anyone inside, in order to prevent Dino Attack Team from getting control of the fortress. Many XERRD scientists and guards were killed during this struggle, though numerous scientists escaped and are continuing in their journey to the Maelstrom Temple. Meanwhile, on Dinosaur Island, the Brickster ended the guerrilla war by blowing up the Dino Island Laboratory. XERRD suffered heavy casualties due to this, and its surviving members have been forced to retreat and fall back to an unidentified outpost. Name The name "Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Destruction" was coined by Dr. Rex during the flight back to LEGO Planet. It was chosen for being the most fitting name which described nearly every aspect of the organization. *'Xenon' is a noble gas, one of various elements that is unlikely to react with others. Its status as a noble gas reflect XERRD's views, as the organization as a whole believes that everything it does is for a good, noble cause. The X in xenon is also used in the XERRD emblem. *'Elite' describes the narcissistic attitude of most XERRD scientists, who believe themselves to be superior to other scientists. *'Researchers' clearly relates to the fact that most members of the organization are scientists. *'Regarding Destruction' describes the origins of most XERRD scientists who were formerly members of Paradox, a Nexus Force faction which studied the destructive forces of the Maelstrom. XERRD scientists commonly applied their knowledge of the Maelstrom to their work, even after leaving Paradox. **During the Dino Attack, this was changed to Regarding Dinosaurs, since this reflects the changed views of XERRD, which began to focus its entire work, research, and development on the creation of mutant dinosaurs. Notable Members *Dr. Rex: The founder of XERRD, Dr. Rex is in charge of their operations. *Wallace Bishop: A famous scientist skilled with biology and chemistry, and Dr. Rex's second-in-command. *Chell Glados: An inventor skilled in the fields of technology, and Dr. Rex's third-in-command. *Dr. Strangebrick: A high-ranking scientist who assisted Dr. Bishop in creating a formula to strengthen XERRD's control over the Maelstrom. He was later captured and interrogated by the Dino Attack Team, and defected from XERRD when he realized his superiors had willingly left him to die. *Matthew Cyrista: The founder of UlTech who helped design XERRD's mutation devices. He later defected to the Dino Attack Team. *Carolyne Provencal﻿: An intelligent scientist who helped create the Injection Saws to inject the Mutant Dinos with the Maelstrom. *Zed Provhezor: A mad scientist who primarily works with technology and biological engineering. *Walter Breen: A high-ranking scientist and politician who often negotiates alliances. *Austin: An archivist who worked in the Adventures' Island archives. Dust made him destroy all files about the temple of creation shortly before killing him. *Jennifer Strangebrick: The teenage daughter and lab assistant of Dr. Strangebrick. She was found and captured in the jungle by Dino Attack Team and sent to Antarctica so her wounds could seek medical attention. *Tom: A young XERRD Engineer who was captured by Cabin. *Paulie Gonepus: A scientist who studies Maelstrom energy, known for having two mechanical appendages attached to his back. *Oswald Fabello: A former Dino Attack Agent who defected to XERRD and is now one of XERRD's top armed guards. Category:Organizations Category:PeabodySam Trivia *Upon joining, XERRD operatives are injected with an antidote to make them immune to neurotoxins used in XERRD bases. *"XERRD: For Science!" is a series of short two-panel comics drawn by PeabodySam that follows the amusing antics of various XERRD scientists.http://peabodysam.deviantart.com/art/For-Science-Volatile-Laughter-258140664